Demonish Boyfriend
by DarkSkyer
Summary: Miku Hatsune, una joven estudiante de 23 años, sale con Len Kagamine hace 7 años. ¿Qué pasará cuando Miku descubra que aquel perfecto chico esconde un secreto terrible en su sangre?
1. Chapter 1

–¿Cómo se encuentra ese fantástico novio tuyo?–

La pregunta de su amiga Gumi tomó a la aguamarina por sorpresa. Ese novio suyo. Miku suspiró con fastidio.

Miku Hatsune era una estudiante de universidad de 23 años, y salía con Len Kagamine desde hacia 7 años. Se habían conocido en la secundaria y se volvieron inseparables amigos, para pasar luego a ser una joven parejita. Normalmente esos romances adolescentes y efímeros duraban poco, pero ellos habían conseguido hacer que durara 7 años. La gente ya empezaba a imaginar un futuro para ambos. Matrimonio, hijos, nietos.

Ese era uno de los temas que más molestaba a Miku. ¿No podían solamente dejarla en paz?

Al parecer, según le demostraron Luka y Gumi esa tarde, no.

—¿Len? Está de maravilla— murmuró de mala gana.

—Bueno, Miku, tampoco es cosa de responder así— dijo Luka cordialmente. La aguamarina bufó.

—¿Se han enterado de que desapareció otra chica en la Universidad?— Teto apareció de la nada con las noticias. Miku suspiró aliviada; Len quedaría en el olvido por un rato. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Su rubio novio apareció de la nada, con un ramo de rosas. Las chicas empezaron a babear, como de costumbre. Miku suspiró enfadada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—w—.-.-.-,-,-,-,-

—¡Ouch! ¿Ahora que hice?— el rubio reía mientras Miku lo golpeaba con un puerro.

—¡Era una conversación súper importante, tonto! ¡Idiota! ¡Novio Estúpido!-

Len seguía riendo, detuvo el puerro con una mano y le robó un beso a Miku.

-Así esta mejor, ¿Qué pasó con las chicas que desaparecen?-

-Al parecer alguien está secuestrando chicas sin dejar rastros.-

-Hay cada enfermo…- murmuró Len. Se sentó en la cama que compartía con Miku y puso su mano en el mentón, como siempre hacía cuando estaba pensativo. Miku sonrió de medio lado y lo abrazó.

-Tu me protegerás, ¿Verdad, Len?-

El rubio le regresó la sonrisa

-Por supuesto que lo haré.-

._._._._._._._,

Len Kagamine era el típico chico perfecto. Pero no sólo era el mejor estudiante, sino que era un perfecto caballero. La gente se sorprendía al oír de la boca del rubio las palabras que salían, combinadas, formando frases amables y educadas. Casi nunca se podía oír de la boca del chico alguna majadería, propia de las personas de su edad. Las demás chicas sentían celos de Miku, por semejante suerte. Miku parecía ignorar eso, y prefería abrazar a su amado rubiecito y disfrutar el tiempo a solas. Miku describiría al rubio como "un caballero en la mesa… pero un pervertido en la cama."

Claro que nadie se esperaba de Len semejante cosa. Una persona corriente consideraría que Miku era tan virgen como el aceite de oliva. No podían imaginarlos en esas situaciones cotidianas de las parejas.

Hablando de eso…

Miku dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción una vez que el rubio había cumplido su tarea. Era bueno, muy bueno, y eso le agradaba a la chica. Nunca llegó a pensar que aquel jovencito de 14 años, quien se había saltado cursos, hubiera terminado siendo ese chico de 21 años. Además con ella. Eso también era un shock.

Len estaba profundamente dormido. La aguamarina no pudo evitar reír ante eso. Era bueno, pero se había quedado exhausto.

._._._._._._.

-Otra desaparecida.- fue lo primero que oyó Miku al entrar a la cocina. Len había preparado el desayuno. Perfecto, además cocinaba. ¿Era qué ese chico tenía todo?

-¿Otra más?- preguntó Miku desganada. Len la miró con gesto preocupado, después de emitir un carraspeo. El gesto de "malas noticias". Miku empezó a decaerse.

-La víctima parece ser la Señorita Megpoid.- dijo Len, con un gesto culpable. Miku saltó a los brazos del chico, buscando consuelo. Gumi era su mejor amiga desde la primaria, y eso dolía mucho. El rubio la recibió con cariño, y le acarició el pelo dulcemente.

-Lo siento mucho, Miku…-

-Está bien… no es tu culpa, Len. Tú no secuestraste a Gumi…-

Len tragó saliva. No era su culpa. ¿O si?

._._._._._.

Tachan! Bueno, nuevo fic. Dedicado a Natty que me ayudó con esta cosita fea (?) te quello, nee~

Como sea, este será un fic de tres o cuatro capítulos. ¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡Hasta luego!.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: "Mi novio es un demonio"

Miku bufó mientras se deslizó por la pared. Había aprobado por poco, y pronto podría graduarse. Sonrío al pensar en Len. El chico rubio había ido a visitar a su hermana, y Miku estaba sola en casa.

—¡Iré a buscarlo!— dijo, y decidida fue hacia la casa de Rin. Al llegar, oyó voces detrás de la puerta.

—Obviamente, Rin. Pienso pedirle matrimonio.—

Miku sonrío, sorprendida. Siempre había soñado con casarse con Len. Ya iba siendo hora.

—¿Y si se niega?— preguntó Rin.

—Ya sabes lo que haré, hermanita. A los demonios no nos gustan los rechazos…—

Miku tragó saliva, su felicidad se había esfumado automáticamente.

Ese chico rubio… salió corriendo hacia su apartamento. Abrió la puerta y se escondió en la habitación.

._._._._.

Len abrió la puerta del apartamento, dejó su abrigo en el perchero y llamó a Miku. Al no obtener respuesta, entró en la habitación, llevándose una almohada en la cara a modo de saludo.

—¡Aléjate! ¡Demonio! ¡Monstruo! ¡Criatura infernal!—

Len ladeó la cabeza con confusión y curiosidad.

—Miku, ¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?— preguntó, poniendo su mano sobre la frente de la joven. Miku sollozó ante el contacto. No quería que la tocara. Si la tocaba le iba a hacer daño, ¿No?.

—Miku, hay algo que he querido decirte…—

"Ya está" pensó Miku "Va a decirme que es un demonio y que va a comerse mi alma"

—¿Te casarías conmigo?—

Las palabras de Miku se atragantaron en su garganta.

"Que idiota…" pensó "Creer que Len es un demonio cuando en realidad es un chico estupendo…"

Rápidamente, empezó a reír un poco nerviosa.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— preguntó Len sonriendo. Miku lo miró a los ojos con dulzura y lo abrazó, aún riendo.

—Es que… pensé que le habías dicho a Rin que eres un demonio… Qué torpe, ¿No?—

El rubio aumentó la fuerza del abrazo

—Tú…— Miku se empezó a asustar por el tono suave y peligroso que el rubio empleaba. Sabía que había dejado de sonreír —… ¿Estuviste ESPIANDOME?—

Miku se apartó para ver los ojos azules de Len volverse de un tono rojizo, hasta llegar a ser un rojo puro. Miku salió corriendo hacia la puerta del apartamento. Si salía iba a ser libre…

—Íbamos tan bien, Miku…— el rubio estaba parado entre la puerta y Miku, bloqueándole la libertad. Miku gimoteó y se cayó sentada, llorando.

—No… no me hagas daño…— balbuceó la chica. Len simplemente la miró con esos ojos rojos, penetrantes.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?— dijo el chico, dándole un puñetazo a la pared, dejando una marca —¿Porque me estuviste espiando? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Estábamos tan bien… todo era perfecto y tuviste que meter las narices donde no debías… pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora responde una pregunta, Miku…—

La chica sabía lo que se avecinaba. El tono rojo de los ojos de Len volvió a ser azul, y su voz, antes amenazante, regresó al tono dulce que el chico empleaba con ella.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?—

._._._._._._._.

—Te odio.— murmuró la chica con gesto enfadado. Len sonrió tranquilamente desde su lugar en el sofá.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por ser… yo?—

El rubio había evadido la "Palabra D", porque sabía que Miku se pondría histérica en cuanto la pronunciara.

—Eres malvado…— dijo Miku.

—No por ser lo que soy, tengo que ser malvado.— replicó el joven en su típico tono tranquilo.

—¿Tu has hecho desaparecer a esas chicas? Apuesto que lo has hecho para alimentarte de sus almas…— murmuró la chica.

—No fui yo, Miku. Créeme que yo no fui.— dijo, mirándola a los ojos —Pero se quien lo hizo.—

Capítulo 2 ¡Arriba!

Los veo la próxima :3

Paz, bro (・ω・)ノ


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Quien ha sido? ¡Dime!

—Miku, calma. ¡No puedo decirte ahora!.

—¡Dime la verdad!

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió el sonido del "interrogatorio".

Los ojos del rubio cambiaron a rojo en cuanto vio al intruso entrar.

—Shion…

—Kagamine…

Kaito sonrió de medio lado, enseñando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Len siseó con molestia, intentando intimidar a Kaito, quien le devolvió el siseo.

Miku estaba confundida.

Kaito era un compañero normal que tenía unas notas normales. Todo bien hasta ahí.

Miku también sabía que Len tenía hostilidad hacia Kaito, y que era recíproca. Nunca entendió por qué, pero jamás hizo más preguntas, total Kaito no resaltaba mucho.

—Muévete, Len. Estoy ocupado.

—¡Ella es mía, Kaito! ¡Mía!

—Vaya, mira nada más… ¿Qué dirá tu padre, Len?

El rubio no respondió, y simplemente se lanzó sobre Kaito.

El de pelo azul le intentó dar una patada, pero el rubio la detuvo.

Sin embargo, bajó la guardia. Se ganó un buen puñetazo por ello.

Le devolvió el golpe a Kaito, justo en la mejilla izquierda. Ambos se apartaron el uno del otro, mirándose con odio.

—¡No voy a permitir que te la lleves!

Kaito dejó escapar una risita.

—Claro que me la voy a llevar, Len. Entre más almas tenga, más fuerte me voy a volver. Y dime algo, Len. Entre un mocoso que escogió a una humana como pareja, y un demonio poderoso… ¿A quién va a elegir tu padre como heredero?

Len se quedó mudo.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres, Shion? ¿Mi herencia?

—No sólo eso, Len. Tu pareja también.

Y Len atacó. Kaito estaba debajo de él, y veía seriamente la daga que Len tenía en la mano. Sonrió, riendo burlonamente, y abrió sus alas. Le atestó un golpe con una de ellas, sacándoselo de encima, y salió volando por la ventana.

Len frunció el ceño, molestia más que obvia escrita en su rostro.

—Len… ¿De qué hablaba Kaito?

El rubio se frotó con cuidado la mandíbula y suspiró, dándole a Miku una excusa que parecida salida de un manual.

—Los asuntos de los demonios no son de incumbencia de los humanos. Mis problemas con Kaito no son asunto tuyo.

—Si voy a casarme contigo si son asunto mío.

Len la miró, sus ojos volvieron a ser azules y asintió. Se sentó en el sofá y le indicó a Miku que hiciera lo mismo.

La joven lo hizo.

—Mi padre cree que ya es tiempo de retirarse, por lo que le dejará el trono a algún heredero. Como yo soy descendiente directo, y a mi hermana no le interesa, me tocaría a mi; sin embargo, si algún demonio se opone y pide el trono, mi padre tiene derecho a escoger al más apto. Es por eso que Kaito hizo "desaparecer" a esas chicas. Quiere sus almas, porque entre más tenga, más poderoso se va a volver.

Miku asintió. Len miró a Miku a los ojos y le sonrió como solía hacerlo.

—Mis disculpas por mi comportamiento, prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Ahí estaba, el chico que podía hacer que las mujeres se derritieran.

Miku volvió a asentir y sintió como Len la abrazaba y la llevaba hasta la habitación.

—¡Oye! ¡Que yo sigo enfadada contigo!

Len río y la miró de forma juguetona. Estaba en la modalidad de "quiero jugar" y Miku sabía que no podía hacer nada contra eso.

Se dejó, de cualquier manera ella también tenía ganas.


End file.
